Batman V Supergirl
by Fictionstv
Summary: Parody of Batman V Superman but introducing Kara (Supergirl). Bruce Wayne is determined to destroy Supergirl, Lex Luther is manipulating the government to help fund his experiments, and Supergirl is just trying to live a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

**Nairomi, Africa**

Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, and Kara Kent drove through the deserts of Nairomi, Africa in search of an international story involving terrorism, money laundering, and CIA cover ups. Jimmy was driving, Lois was in the passenger seat working furiously on a crossword puzzle, and Kara sat in the backseat bored.

"Jimmy, I think you're lost. There's no such place as Nairomi, Africa. Africa isn't even a country, it's a continent," Kara said skeptically.

"And I should trust an alien to know Earth geography?" Jimmy shot back.

"It's probably Narobi, you just spelt it wrong," Kara accused.

"Lois?" Jimmy wondered.

"What?" Lois asked distracted.

"When you printed our tickets were you sure you got our destination right?" Jimmy asked becoming skeptical himself.

"Yeah, Nairomi, spelled N,A,R,O,M,I," Lois said disinterested.

"I think you forgot an 'I' in there. Are you sure the M wasn't a B?" Jimmy asked.

Lois simply shrugged. "We're here. Let's make the best of it."

Kara rolled her eyes and the three got out of the SUV at the gates of an African town. Immediately, militants with AK-47 rifles approached and placed hoods over their heads. "Like this is going to do anything," Kara mocked.

The three were led and pushed towards an open square. The three were then brought to their knees except Kara who remained standing despite the militant's efforts. "Alright," Kara said going to her knees.

They then took their hoods off. Lois was placed right in front of an unknown African general. Taking out her notebook, she went right to work. "So...general, are you a terrorist?" she asked bluntly.

"Excellent question, really?" Jimmy mocked.

"You want to do my job?" she shot back.

"Yes!" Jimmy replied.

"Well, you can't. I'm a Pulitzer Prize winning journalist and have awards in...," Lois rambled on.

"They didn't tell me the interview was with a lady," the general interrupted.

"I'm not a lady," Lois began.

"Really?" the general asked surprised.

Lois sighed and Jimmy started laughing. "Let me finish...I'm a journalist."

"What I am...is a man with nothing, except for a love for my people," the general began.

"Who's paying for these security contractors?" Lois asked.

"Who pays for the drones that pass over our heads at night?" the general asked rhetorically.

One of the security contractors took Jimmy's camera and opened it exposing the film. "My safari...," Jimmy groaned.

The security contractor continued dissecting the camera until he found an unusual device. "CIA," he said simply.

"They're tracking us!" the general said alarmed. The security contractors forced Jimmy to the ground. "I should have known that deal was too good to be true," Jimmy said dryly referring to his new camera.

The general took out his pistol and aimed at Jimmy. "It's okay, Lois," Jimmy said nonchalantly. The general fired but nothing happened to Jimmy other than him flinching with anticipation.

Kara was there immediately with a bullet in her hand. "Faster than a speeding bullet," she smirked.

"Who are you?" the general asked fearfully.

"Haven't you guessed? I'm Supergirl," Kara smiled. Moments later, everyone was on the ground knocked out and disarmed.

"CIA, Jimmy, really?" Lois asked disappointed.

"How was I supposed to know?" Jimmy said innocently.

"My whole interview was ruined," Lois said unhappily.

"We don't know who that guy was or where we are," Jimmy pointed out.

"While I knocked out those guys, I flew around the Earth a few times. I know exactly where we are," Kara said pleased with herself.

"I call shotgun," Jimmy said instantly.

* * *

 **Batman V Supergirl**

* * *

 **Downtown Metropolis**

Kara sat in an easy chair watching the news in her cramped Metropolis apartment. A Senatorial hearing was taking place and it was about her. A woman was commenting on the devastation that occurred in Metropolis when Zod and crew came down. "Everyone has been so caught up with what Supergirl can do, that we haven't asked what she should do. Let the record show that this committee holds her responsible," the Junior Senator from Kentucky said.

Kara barked out a laugh and continued to drink her soda. "She will never answer to you," the woman said bitterly.

Kara turned the TV off cutting off the rest of the hearing. "That's right. I'm answerable to no one...no one!" she said triumphantly.

"Can you get the mail?" Lois, her roommate asked.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Kara came back with a dozen letters and upon entering the front door saw Lois in the tub. "Wow, Lois, the whole hallway could have seen you," Kara said as she quickly closed the door.

"I don't care," Lois said bitterly.

Kara put the mail down and came into the bathroom. "Are we having a post-traumatic stress bathtub scene?"

"I could have died," she said.

Kara shook her head. "Yeah right."

"What if you're not there the next time?" Lois asked.

"Maybe you should stop covering international stories and get a desk job?" Kara suggested.

"I can't do that either. I am a Pulitzer Prize...," Lois said.

"I know. I got it," Kara interrupted.

Kara got in the tub soaking her socks and blue jeans up to the knees. "What are you doing?" Lois asked uncertain.

"It's okay, Lois," Kara said soothingly.

"No, this is not okay," Lois said becoming uncomfortable in the tub.

"Don't fight this," Kara said getting closer to Lois.

"I said no! We're roommates not...," Lois said as she avoided Kara.

Kara shrugged. "Good," she said as she got out of the tub.

"What was that all about?" Lois demanded.

"You still thinking about Africa?" Kara asked.

"No, I'm thinking about how you violated my space," Lois said outraged.

Kara smiled smugly. "Problem solved," she said walking out of the bathroom.

"You're mopping that up," Lois said referring to the puddles Kara left behind.

* * *

 **Gotham Outskirts**

Bruce Wayne casually exited the elevator and walked into the bat cave in an expensive suit. No one would have ever believed this same person had just freed some Asian prostitutes, apprehended the criminal responsible, and then branded said criminal with a hot bat-shaped poker. Bruce went past the old robin costume that had graffiti all over it and a bullet hole in its chest. He gave it a sad reflective look.

"Still working? You're slow in your old age, Alfred," Bruce commented as he walked by.

"Fuck you, too, Master Wayne," Alfred replied not looking up from his work.

Bruce walked over to his bat computer while Alfred finished on a new armored mask. "Last night was productive?" Alfred asked.

"Nope, low level. No experience points," Bruce said disappointed.

Alfred slapped down a newspaper showing a branded criminal being taken away by police. Bruce smirked at the picture. "New rules?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing's changed, we've always been criminals," Bruce replied.

"Ah, but everything has changed, Master Wayne. You took off that man's shirt and branded him. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Alfred asked knowingly.

"No," Bruce shook his head.

There was an awkward silence between the two men. "I'm not GAY, Alfred," Bruce said suddenly. "How many women do I have to fuck to convince you?"

"You know what they say, Master Wayne, it only takes one to end a perfect record," Alfred replied.

Bruce glared at Alfred and concentrated on his youtube videos. The video showed a battle between Zod and Supergirl but the two of them were going so fast that the video could barely track their movements. "If I fucked an 'alien' female then Alfred would have nothing to say," Bruce thought to himself.

"You know what you have to do," Alfred said.

"I have to kill her," Bruce said resolved. "I mean...I have to fuck her first and then kill her," Bruce corrected himself. "The rules have changed, Alfred. I am going to start killing people like how I was in the 90s."

Alfred merely smiled. "Very good, Sir."

* * *

 **Downtown, Metropolis**

Kara was cooking eggs for breakfast while only wearing a bra as she usually did. "Another man accused of child molestation was branded by the Batman. He is the second man to wear this brand. Many criminal experts believe that anyone branded this way will be the subject to attacks and death in prison," the newscaster reported.

The newscaster then went over to an elderly Commissioner Gordon for a statement. "What has caused the Batman to change tactics so drastically, Commissioner?"

"I wouldn't say it's a change in tactics," Commissioner Gordon disagreed. "Before, he would place that hot branding iron up their ass. Now, he's branding them on the chest to make it more visible is all."

"Is this acceptable in Gotham?" the newscaster asked.

"No comment," Gordon replied.

"Nice," Kara smiled.

* * *

 **Lex Corp. Metropolis**

Two US Senators ventured into Lex Luther's office building and found their way to an indoor basketball court. They approached a bald-headed man in an expensive suit, a man with a muscular physique and confident expression, and who wore a number of rings on his big hands.

"Mr. Lex Luther?" Senator June Finch presumed.

"Ah! No, that would be me," the real Lex Luther corrected. He was a scrawny young man with wild dirty blond hair wearing casual clothes. "He's one of my body guards," he smiled awkwardly.

"Of course," Senator Finch said embarrassed.

"Sorry for the appearance, Senator. I did not realize you were here," Lex said shaking both their hands. "How you doing?"

"Really great," Senator Finch said condescendingly.

Lex smiled and there was an awkward silence between all three of them. "Want to see my rock?"

Lex led the two Senators to his laboratory which featured a glowing green rock in a case. "What does this have to do with national security?" Senator Finch asked.

"National security? Oh no, planetary security," Lex corrected. "This rock was found courtesy the world engine in the Indian Ocean. What we have found is that it can cause cellular degradation in Kryptonians," Lex explained.

"It can kill Supergirl," the male Senator realized.

"Right, we could turn this little rock into a bullet and bye-bye Supergirl," Lex grinned.

"Why would we do that?" Senator Finch asked.

"Supergirl could destroy this world if she wanted to. She could force the government to do whatever she desired including marching in parades with pretty flowers," Lex began. "I am not saying we should use it but if the time comes when we have it, well, we have it."

"Now, this is just a sample. We have found a much larger sample, but we require an import license to bring it to the United States so that it can be weaponized," Lex said.

"You want to weaponize this?" Senator Finch asked incredulous.

"Of course not, Ma'am. The Department of Defense will take the mineral and their people will hold it. We merely wish to be consultants," Lex said reasonably.

"What do you want from us?" the male Senator asked.

"We need a little funding to begin experiments on the mineral. That's where you two come in. We also want access to the Kryptonian ship and the body," Lex said.

"I don't know...," the male Senator said undecided.

"We will donate a lot of money to your next campaign, Senator," Lex said bluntly.

"Done!" the male Senator said pleased and shook Lex's hand.

"What? How can you do that?" Senator Finch asked outraged.

"I am in the majority. I would like to keep it that way. If Supergirl tries to conquer the world, who do you think they're going to blame? Yeah, fuck that. I'm covering my ass. Lex, you can have whatever you want," the male Senator said.

"One silver bullet coming up," Lex said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heroes Park, Metropolis**

Wallace Keef was horribly injured from the Metropolis battle. He lost his legs, his job, and his self-respect. He grew a beard, dressed in shabby clothes, and occasionally acted like a homeless man. He approached Supergirl's statue in Metropolis with disdain. The large statue greatly exaggerated her boobs. Using some climbing rope, Keef attempted to get out of his chair and climb the statue. He failed a few times falling on the hard pavement below.

"That poor man," one observer said sympathetically.

Finally, Keef got to the top of the statue. The crowd watching cheered the disabled man's perseverance, tenacity, and determination. Keef then took out some red spray paint. "Sir, get down," a police officer said finally.

Keef ignored him and prepared to spray the statue. "Sir, don't do it!" the officer said taking out his gun.

Keef continue to ignore the warnings and wrote his message on the statue. The cop then fired hitting his leg. Keef cried out as he hit the ground hard. A half-dozen more police officers came to the scene and started beating the man senseless with their batons. "Don't resist arrest, sir," the officers said as they continued the beating.

In giant red letters, Keef wrote the word "WHORE" on the S shield of Supergirl's statue.

* * *

 **Downtown, Metropolis**

Kara sat at her desk bored looking at a computer screen. She was wearing business attire and glasses she didn't need. Perry came to her desk with enthusiasm in his voice. "I want you to cover football," he said.

"Football, as in international football or American football?" she asked.

"Kara, there's only one football," Perry corrected.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Underdog's dreams are murdered at the ten yard line," Perry said. Kara pretended to take notes. She never worked a day in that office.

"You watching this?" a fellow journalist asked watching TV.

"We do not watch the news, we make the news," Perry said and walked off.

Kara looked up and saw a news reporter discussing a recent graffiti on the Supergirl statue in Heroes Park. "William Keef, former employee at Wayne Enterprises, was arrested for graffiti and resisting arrest," the news reporter said.

"We have to stop them! They'll kill us all!" he shouted as he was placed in the police car.

"Poor man," the same journalist said sympathetically.

"He ruined the statue. He deserves what he gets," Kara said displeased.

"Some feminists are outraged saying that Keef is a misogynist while other feminists say Supergirl should wear it as a badge of honor," the news report continued.

"How is it a badge of honor?" Kara asked confused.

"Prostitution empowers women. I completely support it," Jimmy chimed in.

Kara shook her head and added Wallace Keef to her ever growing enemies list.

Perry eventually made his way back and watched the TV. "Headline: Supergirl, colon, whore, question mark."

"Okay," the female journalist said disgruntled.

* * *

 **Downtown, Gotham**

Bruce Wayne watched the news on television in his board room. "I worked for Bruce Wayne! I worked for Bruce Wayne!" he shouted as he was taken away.

"Who is this guy?" Bruce asked his secretary.

"He is Wallace Keef. You fired him when he took time off to heal from his amputations," his secretary reminded him.

"Ah yes, now I remember. This is bad press," Bruce said shaking his head.

"Do you wish to make a statement?" the secretary asked.

"Yes, tell the news outlets that Mr. Keef, in fact, never worked for Wayne Enterprise. We are outraged by this false association," Bruce said eloquently.

"Do you want me to destroy all files related to Mr. Keef?" his secretary asked.

"You read my mind," Bruce complimented.

* * *

 **Somewhere, Gotham**

Bruce smiled at the brutality of watching two men fight each other while others cheered and made bets. Across from him was Lex's security leader aka goon leader. Bruce's fighter wasn't doing so well, so Bruce gave him a prep talk on how to defeat his opponent. The fighter did better and earned a knocked out.

"You're my slave now," Bruce whispered to the Black fighter.

Bruce followed the lead goon to a drinking table and had vodka shots. "I want to buy your fighter," the lead goon said.

"My fighter isn't for sale," Bruce said simply.

"I know he isn't. You wouldn't sell your best," the lead goon remarked.

"I guess we have nothing to talk about," Bruce smiled.

"Look, I know you won't sell your best, maybe not even your second or third best, but perhaps your fourth on down," lead goon said. "But you might consider it if I give you a ridiculous offer."

"Who knows?" Bruce let on. "What do you consider ridiculous?"

The lead goon shrugged. "One-hundred thousand dollars."

Bruce picked up his phone from the table. "You have my attention. We'll be in touch."

* * *

 **Metropolis, Lex Lab**

Two men in suits approached Lex Luther who was examining Zod's body. He was using a Kryptonite knife to take off the finger prints, so he could access the Krypton ship's door.

"We have to reject your import license, sir," one of them said.

"Who are you?" Lex asked curiously.

"We're US Customs," both of them said and showed their badges.

"I have Senators on my side. How can you do this?" Lex asked upset.

"US Senators have no say over US Customs. Our head boss is appointed by the President," he said as if it were obvious.

"Then, I'll have the president on my side," Lex said confidently.

"Good luck with that. Even if you managed that, it would still take several months of paperwork," he said.

"You don't understand!" Lex said displeased. "I am trying to keep the world safe from aliens."

"Yeah, that's great. You can appeal our decision if you want. I can assure you it won't work," he said.

Lex looked like he was about to freak out and then composed himself. "Thank you for coming," he smiled.

The US Customs men looked at the body. "Say, why do you need his fingerprints?" he asked.

"To access the door, of course," Lex answered.

"Why not just place his hand on the door and keep the door open?" he asked.

Lex appeared stumped for a moment. "What a wonderful suggestion. Thank you."

* * *

 **Wayne Manor, Gotham**

Bruce went to his parent's tomb passing by the tombstones of all his sidekicks. He placed a new batch of flowers inside the tomb. Suddenly, the tomb began to bleed. Bruce touched the blood confirming it. Suddenly, a bat monster grabbed his throat.

Bruce woke with a start. "I need to lay off the drugs," he said to himself. He took a glass of booze to help his nerves. He then went to the dining room of his vacation home, a structure with large windows that allowed anyone to see inside. He dared anyone to mess with him.

"Here is your orange juice," Alfred said placing a cup in front of him.

Bruce poured vodka into his orange juice, stirred it a few times, and took a sip. "I will take care of the trash in your room, Master Wayne," Alfred said.

"You mean the prostitute? Thanks," Bruce smiled appreciatively.

"Have you ever thought to be an honest man?" Alfred asked.

"I don't drink booze, abuse drugs, and sleep with prostitutes because that's who I am. I do it to create a front for the public, to keep people from knowing I'm Batman," Bruce explained.

"I see," Alfred doubted. "Master Wayne, do you know her name?"

Bruce stared at Alfred with an annoyed expression. "Fuck you, Alfred."

"By the way, I traced that Russian's phone to Lex Luther's facilities. Isn't it interesting that Batman interrogated six people and came up with nothing, but Bruce Wayne manages to get a solid lead," Alfred said dryly.

"Solving crimes is secondary, Alfred. I became Batman to kick ass. After twenty years, I think I have accomplished that," Bruce said. "Besides, I can't break into Lex Luther's house as Bruce Wayne."

"Yes you can. You've been invited," Alfred said giving Bruce the invitation.

"Well, I'll be damned," Bruce smiled.

* * *

Bruce stared at his batsuit in his closest. "I'm sorry. I can't bring you with me," Bruce said to the suit.

"You have abandoned me," the suit replied.

"I'm sorry. Alfred said this would be the best way to break into Lex Luther's house," Bruce said apologetically.

"Alfred doesn't trust us. He mocks us," the suit said.

Bruce got on his knees before the suit. "Forgive me," he said softly

"I demand blood sacrifices," the suit said.

"You will have it," Bruce promised.

"Master Wayne, hurry up or you will be late," Alfred said entering the bat cave.

Bruce stood up and composed himself. "You should know by now, Alfred. I'm always late."

* * *

 **Lex Luther's Mansion, Metropolis**

Kara was forced to attend Lex Luther's big party. She was in a business suit and wearing her ridiculous glasses. Her hair was styled to make her look like a dork. Bruce Wayne exited his car and paused as the paparazzi took pictures.

Kara yawned disinterested. "Do you know who that is?" a fellow reporter asked her.

"No, should I?" Kara asked bored.

"That's Bruce Wayne," he said obviously.

Kara still gave him a blank look. "Playboy billionaire of Gotham City; ring a bell," the reporter continued.

"Got nothing," Kara admitted.

"Metropolis media is the worst," the reporter muttered as he walked off.

Bruce entered the mansion with an ear piece. He ignored Lex Luther's rambling speech and looked around. "Where am I going, Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"It's in the basement," Alfred said.

With her super hearing, Kara could hear the conversation between Bruce and Alfred. She saw Bruce walking away from the crowd. Lex Luther continued his story on Greek mythology.

Bruce navigated his way through Lex's house stumbling through the kitchen and getting lost. "Damn it, Alfred," he cursed as he was redirected. Bruce finally found the computer cores. "Now what?" Bruce asked.

"Put the device on some wires," Alfred instructed.

"Really, that's how computer hacking works?" Bruce questioned.

"Just do it," Alfred said annoyed.

Bruce shrugged and attached the device to some wires. The timer was set for seven minutes. "May I help you?" Lex's Asian assistant asked.

Bruce smiled embarrassed and walked over to her. "Just looking for the bathroom," he said.

"You're not supposed to be down here," the Asian assistant said.

"I don't know...how to put this...but I'm kind of a big deal," Bruce replied. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne. Would you like to come upstairs for more drinks?" she asked.

The offer was tempting and Bruce felt he had no choice in the matter. He followed the Asian assistant back up stairs.

Bruce had seven minutes to kill. He walked up to Kara with a confident expression on his face. "How about I get you some drinks, put you in my car, and take you back to my place for some BBQ wings and some sex."

"Excuse me?" Kara said stunned. She hated to admit it, but his bold proposal turned her on.

"Oh, you're from the Daily Planet," Bruce said upon reading her press tag and immediately was turned off.

"What's wrong with the Daily Planet?" Kara asked defensively. She could detect his negative tone.

"Every time Supergirl saves a cat out of a tree, you write an editorial piece that literally jerks her off," Bruce said insultingly.

"That's very inappropriate," Kara said offended.

"You're right. I am a little drunk," Bruce admitted. "It's just the Gotham in me hates clowns."

"Supergirl doesn't look like a clown," Kara said displeased by the comparison.

"Oh really?" Bruce challenged.

"Civil liberties are being trampled on in your city," Kara said assertively.

Bruce shook his head. "Why should I give a fuck? You a Rand Paul supporter?"

"Good people living in fear," Kara added.

"The only people who fear the Batman are the guilty," Bruce said seriously.

"And what makes the Batman qualified to be judge, jury, and executioner?" Kara shot back. "He thinks he is above the law."

"You know what? I don't give a shit. I only care about Wayne Enterprise stock price and how many bitches I can fuck in one evening. You are off my list," Bruce pointed his finger at her.

"For your information, I already have a boyfriend. His name is Jimmy Olsen," Kara said.

"Who the fuck is Jimmy Olsen? I can guarantee you one thing, miss: my cock is bigger than his," Bruce said.

The two of them came closer together. Their animosity created a weird sexual tension between them. "You have an erection, Mr. Wayne," Kara noted.

"I don't care," Bruce replied.

"Bruce Wayne and your name, ma'am?" Lex asked awkwardly breaking the tension.

"Kara Kent from the Daily Planet," Kara introduced herself.

"Lex," Bruce said as he shook his hand.

"So, we finally got you over to Metropolis," Lex said happily.

"Well, I haven't had a DUI in this jurisdiction yet," Bruce said while drinking a martini.

"We should partner on something. Here's my card," Lex said handing it over. Bruce stared at the card intently. "The classy coloring, the gentle thickness, the lettering, the print, oh my god, it even has a watermark...," Bruce hid his panicked admiration while keeping a disinterest face.

Bruce handed Lex his card knowing full well it was no match. "Nice, very nice," Lex said politely. Kara simply stared at the two not knowing what had just occurred.

Bruce then took off down the stairs to collect his device. When he got there, it was missing. "God damn it! Shit! Fuck!" Bruce began swearing non-stop. He looked around for the thief and saw Diana Prince walking up the stairs. He went after her, but she got into a car and took off.

"If I were batman, I could have stopped her," Bruce gritted his teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Downtown, Metropolis**

Kara entered the apartment exhausted. Lois was still working well into the night on her laptop. "How was the party?" she asked bitterly.

"It was boring. I did get to meet Bruce Wayne and Lex Luther though," she said.

"Did you get any 'on the record' statements?'" Lois asked curiously.

"No, I did discover that Bruce doesn't like clowns," Kara said helpfully.

"You take any notes, any recordings, anything that has to do with being a reporter?" Lois asked condescendingly.

"No," Kara shook her head.

"God, you're lucky you are not fired by now," Lois said exasperated.

"I was busy. I had to fly over to Brazil to save a little girl from being killed in a collapsing building. It just so happened there was a British agent there blowing up buildings and killing people," Kara said.

Lois turned the TV on and sure enough there was news footage of Supergirl saving the girl and being worshiped by Brazilians all painted up to look like skeletons.

"Nice," Lois complimented.

* * *

 **Slums, Metropolis**

Wallace Keef made bail and headed back to his apartment. He soon realized the door to his room was open and a creepy young man was already there in a wheel chair.

"Can I help you?" Keef asked disturbed.

"No, can I help you is the question," Lex grinned. He got out of the chair and walked around Keef. "If you help me on a small little matter, I will get you some robot legs. How would you like that?" Lex asked.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" Keef asked.

"I need you to testify before the Senate on how much you hate Supergirl," Lex said.

"Done," Keef eagerly agreed.

* * *

 **Museum of History, Metropolis**

Diana wore another dress that showed off her back in the Gotham museum. "The sword of Alexander," the tour guide showed her. The sword was ancient and rusted. The tour guide departed leaving her alone to contemplate.

"It's a fake," Bruce said appearing over her shoulder.

"You're such a hater," Diana replied. "How do you know it's a fake?"

"Because I stole the real one and sold it for a lot of money to a Saudi prince," Bruce said.

"Excuse me," Diana said leaving.

"Excuse me, miss!" Bruce said obnoxiously. "The other night, you took something that didn't belong to you. Stealing isn't polite."

"Is it stealing if you steal from another thief?" she asked.

"As a matter-of-fact," Bruce began. "It is," he concluded. "Who are you?"

"Diana Prince," she answered.

"That sounds like a stage name, like putting Diana Ross and Prince together," Bruce pointed out. "Only, I'm afraid, you're not black."

"Think what you want," she said dismissively. "I just happen to be interested in the same man as you are," she said.

"I'm only interested in his files," Bruce clarified.

"As am I; he has a photograph that belongs to me," she said.

"Like...a nude photograph?" Bruce wondered.

"No," she said displeased.

"Did you get it?" Bruce asked.

"As it happens, I didn't. It has military grade encryption," she said frustrated.

"Too easy...noob," Bruce replied.

Diana started to leave but Bruce followed her. "I can see through that babe in the woods act. You're dangerous and that's a turn on. I have only encountered a few women like you," Bruce complimented.

"Mr. Wayne, I don't think you have ever known a woman like me," she said.

"Wait...like, you're a guy?" Bruce asked horrified.

"No, idiot," Diana hissed. "I don't want to talk about it. Figure it out," she said annoyed. "Your drive is in the glove compartment of your car. Goodbye, Mr. Wayne," she said walking off.

Bruce was immediately aroused. No woman had ever gotten past him like this before. He went up to his car and found it completely totaled and smashed. "God damn that woman," he cursed and found the drive where she had said it was.

"Alfred, I am going to need a ride."

* * *

 **Wayne Manor, Gotham**

Bruce watched his computer screen impatiently as it decrypted the hard drive. After ten minutes, the decryption went from .01% to .02%. "I am so bored!" Bruce said as he waited. Bruce looked over at a bottle of Whiskey on his desk. "Time for a drink."

After another ten minutes had gone by, the bottle was finished and Bruce was passed out on his desk. He dreamed he was in an apocalyptic wasteland where Gotham used to be. The twin cities were ruined, volcanoes erupted in lava plumes, and the land was a desert. In his dream, he was furiously fighting Supergirl Nazis killing all of them with pistols and submachine guns. As he kicked their asses, hellspawn creatures appeared as reinforcements. He proceeded to kick their asses too. Eventually, it became too much and his dream turned into a nightmare. He was tied up with his arms over his head.

Supergirl suddenly landed and immediately her troops knelt before her like a goddess. There was one prisoner hanging to his left and one to his right. It was at that moment that Batman realized he was Jesus. Supergirl approached him and used her heat vision to incinerate the two prisoners to his left and right.

"Really guys? You can't even say anything before you die?" Batman said disappointed.

Supergirl took off Batman's mask revealing a disheveled Bruce Wayne. "Even in this apocalypse, I still look good," Bruce smiled showing his perfect white teeth.

"Jimmy was my world," she said angrily. "And you took him from me," she added.

"Who the fuck is Jimmy?" Bruce wondered.

"Enough!" Supergirl shouted.

"Really, I kill some guy no one cares about, and you decide to ally with the Dark Lord of the universe and create a corp. of Nazi death squads who worship you? And they call me the psychotic one?" Bruce accused.

Supergirl's eyes went red and Bruce prepared for the end. Instead of being incinerated though, he was simply stripped of his clothes. He was now hanging naked in front of her. "Now, things are going to get weird," she promised.

* * *

Bruce woke up with a start. Before he could contemplate his dream, a man in red armor appeared on his computer monitor. "This is incredible 3D," Bruce commented.

"Listen to me now," the red man said.

"No, go fuck yourself," Bruce told him. "Get out of my TV."

"It's Jimmy, Jimmy Olsen. He's the key," the red man said. "You were right about her. You were always right to fear her."

"Alright asshole, I fear no one. Do you even know who I am?" Bruce said annoyed.

"Find us!" the red man said and then disappeared.

Bruce woke up again and felt a terrible headache. "Maybe I should quit drinking," he considered and then disregarded.

He looked up at his screen half-expecting the red man to come back to haunt him. The decryption was now at .05%. "God damn it!" he cursed.

Alfred came in to give Bruce some coffee. "I had the weirdest dream. I was fighting Supergirl Gestapo Nazis and giant mosquitoes," he began.

"I would lay off the drugs, Master Wayne," Alfred suggested.

"It seemed so real, like it could actually happen," Bruce said. "Then I had another dream within a dream where a red clothed man told me that Supergirl was a threat and that I needed to kill her."

"Ah, but Master Wayne, that wasn't a dream," Alfred said knowingly.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"I satisfied your paranoia by placing video cameras all over the bat cave. It recorded this," Alfred said.

Bruce looked at the footage and sure enough a red man popped out of his computer monitor for a few seconds. "You seem really nonchalant about a guy popping out of my computer screen from the future," Bruce noted.

"Master Wayne, after everything I have seen, that is of little consequence," Alfred said bored.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

A bored and very hung over Bruce Wayne waited patiently for his decryption to reach 100%. "Finally, God damn!" Bruce said ready for action.

Bruce looked over the files and found the White Portuguese. It was not a man at all but a ship. "Why does it have to be white?" Bruce wondered.

Bruce strolled into Alfred's mechanic shop. "Lex Luther has a ship in the harbor that is carrying Kryptonite, a radioactive element that weakens their cells. I am going to steal it from him," Bruce said.

"To keep it out of Luther's hands? To destroy it?" Alfred asked.

"No, I am going to use it to kill her," Bruce clarified.

Alfred smile proudly. "Your hate has made you powerful."

* * *

 **Metropolis Docks**

Bruce got into his new Batmobile and roared the jet engine. "Time to kick some ass!" he said happily. "Try to bring it back in one piece, Sir," Alfred requested.

Bruce ignored him and took off speeding down the runway. He made his way to the harbor and took up a position on top of a crane with a rifle. Lex Corp. contractors were busy unloading the ship including the Kryptonite. One of the workers looked up and saw something dark on top of the crane.

"Take a look at that. It looks like a guy's up there," one of them said.

"Yeah, it kind of does," the other agreed.

Soon thereafter, the goon leader shouted to his men. "Move out!"

Batman quickly fired a tracking device on the lead truck and glided down to his Batmobile. Starting the engine, Batman quickly went after the convoy. The rear guard fired on the Batmobile with submachine gun fire. The Batmobile hit it flipping the car multiple times. Another car started firing at him with a Gatling gun. The bullets merely bounced off the Batmobile. Batman gleefully fired his own machine guns shredding the car to bits and killing everyone inside. During the chase, another car slammed into a tanker creating a huge fireball. Batman pressed forward slamming through a warehouse wall and out the other side. As he did, he slammed into his target nearly taking it down with him. The Batmobile briefly lost control and slammed into a boat. Batman quickly blasted through the boat again and continued pursuit. The goon leader fired a TOW missile at the Batmobile. Batman immediately activated flares causing the missile to explode prematurely. Like a boss, the Batmobile went through the flames and continued pursuit.

Out of missiles, the leader goon turned to his partner. "We're fucked."

Batman laughed as he got closer to his target ready for the next kill. Suddenly, a figure got in his way. Batman didn't bother to dodge the figure thinking he would just go through it. The impact caused the Batmobile to skid across the pavement and crash into a building. The Lex Corp. truck disappeared into the darkness.

"Son of a Bitch!" Batman growled.

Supergirl opened the hatch on the Batmobile and the two stood face-to-face. "Next time they show your light in the sky...," Supergirl began.

There was an awkward pause between them. "Damn it...I rehearsed this," Supergirl muttered.

Batman just gave her a dumbfounded look. "Don't go to it," Supergirl said finally.

"First of all, the light wasn't on tonight," Batman corrected.

"Well, when it does in the future," Supergirl said flustered.

"The light is only on when the Gotham City Commissioner requests my presence, the man appointed by the mayor who in turn is elected by the people," Batman continued.

"You trying to say that branding child molesters is what the people want? That this is democracy?" Supergirl questioned.

"Yes," Batman said simply.

"Your city is fucked up," Supergirl shook her head.

"Go back to Whore Island where you belong," Batman retorted.

"Okay, I will," Supergirl said annoyed and then kicked herself for accepting his insult.

"I got one last question for you," Batman said gravely. "Can you bleed?" he asked with a menacing tone.

Supergirl stared at Batman. "Like, do I get a period?" she asked.

"Okay! You just made it weird," Batman threw up his hands.

"You should probably make yourself a little clearer," Supergirl recommended.

"Forget it. Fuck it," Batman said no longer interested.

"Fine, whatever. I didn't even want to do this," Supergirl muttered and flew off.

As she flew off, Batman said in a hostile tone, "You will!"

Supergirl suddenly landed on Batman's Batmobile with enough force to destroy the vehicle completely. "Ah, what the fuck?" Batman said angrily.

"I have super-hearing you idiot. Next time, keep your mouth shut," Supergirl said angrily.

"Bitch," Batman muttered.

"I heard that too," Supergirl said as she flew off.

Batman frowned and took out his cell phone. "Alfred, I am going to need a ride."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lex Corp. Labs, Metropolis**

At Lex Corp. the crate was taken off the truck and placed inside the lab. Lex opened the case revealing a large number of ordinary rocks. "Half my men died for this?" the lead goon asked.

"This was just a decoy. I used a helicopter to bring the real sample here. Lex tower has a helipad, you know," Lex said.

The lead goon was not convinced of this plan. "I'm not stupid. I was hoping there would be a confrontation between Supergirl and Batman and it did not disappoint," Lex said pleased.

"So, did they kill each other?" the lead goon asked.

"Well no, but she did destroy his car. This is just the beginning," Lex said.

"Sounds really convoluted," the lead goon said. "And by the way, he put a tracking device on our truck," he said pointing out the black device.

"Oh, that's not good," Lex frowned.

The lights in the lab suddenly went dark. "That's not good at all."

* * *

 **US Capital Building, Washington DC**

Senator Finch held a press conference with Wallace Keef in a wheel chair by her side. "I have more platitudes to say," she said as she continued her speech.

"There are tens of thousands of injured victims of the Kryptonian attack. Why is Wallace Keef so special?" a reporter asked.

"Well, he has suffered the loss of his legs, his livlihood," Senator Finch replied.

"Yes, but there are others who have also lost their legs that didn't commit vandalism on federal property," the reporter continued.

"The squeaky wheel gets the oil," Senator Finch replied.

"Doesn't this reward more civil disobedience?" another report accused.

"The world is at stake. I am doing what I can to encourage Supergirl to attend this hearing," Senator Finch argued.

"Isn't having a witness that called her a "whore" more discouraging than encouraging?" another reporter questioned.

Senator Finch became more and more flustered until she finally departed from the podium. Inside the capital building, she was met by Lex Luther. "You are opposing the funding of my project," he accused.

"My constitutes and I don't trust the executive to give Supergirl a fair hearing. I am not going to wake up one morning and see that Supergirl has been killed by radioactive poison. That's what the Russians do," Senator Finch said.

"When the world burns, it will be your fault!" Lex said outraged.

Senator Finch stormed off leaving Lex behind. Lex's Asian assistant came over to comfort him. Lex took out a jar from his pocket. "I need you fill this up," he requested.

* * *

Supergirl slowly lowered herself down a short distance away from the capital. Behind her were hundreds of protesters holding signs against her. She turned to see their chanting and shouting and eyed their signs with amusement. She walked up to the crowd making the police restraining them nervous. The crowd became even more defiant against her.

"I saved you. I saved your planet and all your worthless lives. I should have let Zod kill you all," she began silencing the crowd for the moment.

"I wish I was the monster you think I am. I wish I could destroy the whole lot of you. I would gladly do it...,," she let it hang.

The crowd was silent for a brief moment. "That illegal alien took our jobs," one of them shouted.

"Yeah, she took'er jobs," another agreed. "Took'er jer," said another.

Kara shook her head and walked away. "All of them are idiots."

* * *

Kara was escorted by the police through the capital to the hearing room. Upon entering, she made her way to the witness podium. There were several rows of journalists and interested parties watching her as she made her way. She then glanced at Wallace Keef sitting in his new wheelchair. He looked stunned. Kara smirked at his apparent fear.

"Let me begin by first saying that we appreciate the witness for coming here today," Senator Finch said waving her hand towards Keef.

Kara did a double-take. She was referring to _him?_ What about her? "This is how democracy works. We talk to each other. We act by the consent of the governed. Today is a day for truth," Senator Finch continued.

"Is this mic on?" Kara asked interrupting and touching the microphone. "Thank you," she said smirking. "What is it that you want from me?" she asked bluntly.

"You're speaking out of turn, ma'am," Senator Finch objected.

"You have my ship. I want it back," Kara said ignoring her.

"That ship crashed into several city blocks, violated our airspace, and has been impounded due to an ongoing investigation," Senator Finch answered.

"The investigation is at a close. The facts of the case are known," Kara refuted.

"Do you have proof of ownership of that ship?" Senator Finch asked.

"I am the only Kryptonian left on the planet. It is therefore mine," Kara argued.

"That any of us know of," Senator Finch replied. "Do you have a key to operate that ship?"

"The key was destroyed trying to save Metropolis," Kara said.

"The key we did recover came from General Zod, did it not?" Senator Finch asked.

"Yes," Kara answered becoming uncomfortable. "He stole that ship from me."

"Or perhaps he commandeered the ship, because he was your superior ranking officer," Senator Finch said. "We have evidence that the ship is at least twenty-thousand years old. Are you twenty-thousand years old?"

"No," Kara said stumped.

"We keep the ship," Senator Finch concluded.

"I am going to take that ship," Kara promised.

"Perhaps we should change the subject," an older male Senator suggested.

Kara turned to the witness. "Look man, I'm sorry about your legs. You should get some robot legs, so you can walk around again and get a job. I don't have any money."

The witness was about to speak when Senator Finch cut him off. "Will you promise not to take unilateral action?"

"Nope," Kara said after an uncomfortable pause.

"We may have no choice but to revoke your legal residency," Senator Finch threatened.

"You can't do that. You have nowhere else to deport me too. You can't deport me without a deportation hearing and that isn't up to you to decide. And why would you want me deported? You think the Russians or the Chinese wouldn't want me on their side?" Kara said obnoxiously.

"You do not want to test our resolve, ma'am," Senator Finch said darkly.

"You going to have me arrested by Mr. 'who doesn't exist'?" Kara asked amused.

Senator Finch gave an irritated sigh and then noticed a large jar of yellow liquid on her desk. She turned the jar to see the words "lemon tea" on it. "Who put this on my desk?" she asked her colleagues.

"I didn't do it," her fellow Senator said.

"Well, someone did," Senator Finch said annoyed.

"Perhaps we can review the CSPAN footage," another Senator suggested.

"We may very well have to do so," Senator Finch said appreciatively.

"Is this real? Is this happening?" Kara asked stunned by the exchange.

Wallace Keef suddenly spoke up. "I have something to say," he said boldly. "And it is that...," he began and then suddenly the whole room exploded in fire.

Fire swarmed around Kara and a sudden splash of liquid suddenly hit her in the face. "Really?"

* * *

 **Downtown, Washington DC**

Kara landed on the hotel balcony and immediately made her way into the room. "What the hell happened?" Lois asked shocked.

"Not right now, Lois. I need a shower. I have to get all this smoke and piss out of my hair," she said annoyed.

"Piss?" Lois wondered.

"Yes, piss," Kara confirmed entering the bathroom.

Lois patiently waited for Kara to finish showering and change into civilian clothes. "Are you okay?" Lois asked.

"Oh, you mean the bomb? It felt like nothing. I have been hit with far worse," Kara said.

"But all those people are dead," Lois brought up.

"Yeah, no one is walking away from that," Kara said nonchalantly while watching news footage of the bombing on TV.

"The bomb was in Wallace Keef's wheel chair. Why didn't you see it with your X-ray vision?" Lois asked.

"I don't use my X-ray vision all the time. I didn't think to look. This isn't my fault," Kara said defensively.

"Those people are dead because you were at that hearing," Lois pointed out.

"It was your idea that I should go," Kara shot back.

"You could have made yourself more civil. You squabbled with that senator over the ship you don't even care about," Lois argued.

"It's my ship," Kara repeated.

Jimmy then entered the hotel room. "Kara, are you okay? I mean, emotionally anyway," he asked.

Kara immediately got teary eyed. "I need a hug," she said allowing Jimmy to embrace her and pat her on the head.

"I won't let those mean men get to you," Jimmy promised.

"They wouldn't give me back my ship and then they hit me with a bomb," Kara fake sobbed.

"Now...now," Jimmy said soothingly. He touched her breasts inappropriately. "This means hope," he reminded her referring to her S shield.

"Thanks Jimmy," Kara said appreciatively.

"Unbelievable," Lois said disgusted.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor, Gotham**

Bruce Wayne stormed into the bat cave. "I'm going to kill that bitch," he said resolved.

"Wallace Keef, a former Wayne employee, did the bombing. You are more responsible for the bombing than her, Master Wayne," Alfred pointed out.

"If I had been there, I would have thrown a batarang at him and tied him up," Bruce said.

"And what of the bomb?" Alfred asked.

"I would have used an electro-magnetic pulse device on my utility belt," Bruce said obviously.

"Really, Master Wayne?" Alfred doubted.

"The point is she lived and everyone else died. She's a freak of nature. I have to put her down," Bruce said.

"Very well, Sir. Shall we begin," Alfred smiled.

"I am going to work out," Bruce said and promptly took off his shirt.

Bruce did his daily workout routine of hitting a tire with a hammer, rolling said tire around, picking said tire up and dropping it, and doing pull ups with said tire hanging onto his legs. His entire workout routine revolved around that tire.

Meanwhile, Alfred was using a particle beam to slice into the Kryptonite rock. A sweaty shirt-less Bruce walked over to Alfred while he was cutting into the rock. "This looks really dangerous. Why don't we turn this into a weapon to kill Supergirl?" Bruce asked.

"Why not, indeed?" Alfred replied.

"Nah, too easy. This has to be fun," Bruce rejected.

"What do you have in mind, Sir?" Alfred asked.

"I want kryptonite in my gloves, so I can give her a knuckle sandwich," Bruce requested.

"Consider it done, Sir," Alfred agreed.

"I need a suit, like Iron Man, only black," Bruce continued. "The eyes need to glow too."

"How about I give you a spear with Kryptonite on the end," Alfred said showing Bruce his finished work.

"This is bad ass," Bruce complimented.

Later, Bruce sat at his computer and looked over the "meta-human" folder in Lex's files. He clocked on the "W" folder first and saw a picture of Diana Prince only it was in a different time period decades ago. Since it wasn't a nude photo, Bruce lost interest and went to the next folder. It showed a picture of Diana in armor and a coat in 1918 Belgium.

"Wow, she's old. If I bang her, I'll surpass my record," Bruce considered.

* * *

 **Lex's Lab, Metropolis**

Lex Luther placed Zod's nude dead body in a yellowish pool inside the Kryptonian ship. "This has to be the second weirdest thing I have ever done," he said aloud.

"Subject identified: General Zod," the computer said.

Lex then cut his hand and let the blood sprinkle on Zod's face. A computer hologram of Zod appeared inside the ship. "What the fuck is this?" he asked outraged.

"Look, I have to use your DNA and mine to create a monster that can destroy Supergirl," Lex said defensively.

"So, instead of using modern medical equipment, you're just going to put my nude dead body in this pool and sprinkle blood on me?" Zod asked incredulously.

"If it works, it works," Lex said unconcerned.

"The end result is going to be a clone of me with red wild hair," Zod said unimpressed.

"You're right. I need a third ingredient," Lex agreed. He took a turtle out of his pocket and dumped it into the pool.

"That doesn't make it better," Zod said.

"I'm sorry, General, but I am going to have to override your programming," Lex said to the hologram. A new image appeared before Lex.

"How may I serve you?" it asked in a robotic tone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yukon, Canada**

Kara walked through the mountains of the Canadian Rockies to find herself. Once she got to the top, she found someone had already beaten her to it. "Damn it. I wanted to be alone," she said disappointed. She then realized it was her adopted father, Jonathon Kent.

"You...building your own grave there?" she asked. Jonathon Kent was busy making a stone mound on top of the mountain.

"It seemed fitting since you and your mother never found my body. It ended up rotting in some swamp only a mile away from the highway," he said bitterly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kara said kicking herself.

"It's interesting being up here. Kansas is at flat as a pancake but here you can see everything. It gives you some perspective. Everything is all downhill from here," Jonathon said.

"Kind of like my life," Kara said sadly.

"One day, I must have been twelve, the river bed was flooding. Grandfather and I worked all day and night digging to save the farm. Grandmother made me a cake and called me a hero. Later that day, we found out we blocked the water alright. The water was redirected and flooded everyone else's farm and drowned dozens of horses. I can still hear their screams in my sleep," Jonathon said.

"Did the nightmares ever stop?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Jonathon sighed.

"When?" Kara asked.

"When I learned not to give a shit anymore. Shit happens. You try to do the right thing and bad things happen anyway. It's part of life. Morality is your intentions, damn the consequences," Jonathon taught.

"What about what the world thinks?" Kara asked.

"Fuck'em," Jonathon answered.

"Thanks Dad," Kara said becoming teary eyed. "I miss you, dad. Sorry, I didn't save you."

"It's alright, honey, hell ain't so bad," Jonathon said and then disappeared.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor, Gotham**

Bruce stared into space inside his burned down mansion. "You alright, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"Just feeling nostalgic," Bruce answered.

"Remembering how you burned the place down?" Alfred asked bitterly.

Bruce smiled. "Those were good times."

"You can't win this. It's suicide. She'll bust your balls. You know this," Alfred said.

"This may be the only thing I do that matters. I have defeated every criminal for the last twenty years without breaking a sweat. This is a real challenge," Bruce said.

"This is about my legacy," Bruce added.

"She's just a girl," Alfred pointed out.

"I wish I could have faced Zod. What a fight that would have been? No, even better, a fight against all the Kryptonians at once. I would have kicked all their asses," Bruce mused.

"But it was in the day," Alfred finished.

Bruce nodded sadly. "You know, the first generation made their living skinning small animals for fur. They were hunters."

"You don't really need to hunt her down, Master Wayne," Alfred said.

"What?" Bruce asked confused.

"Just use the signal projector," Alfred suggested.

"Alfred, it has the bat image on it. How is that going to help me?" Bruce asked.

"Replace the image with her symbol," Alfred said impatiently.

"Oh, yeah. That'll work. Good thinking," Bruce complimented.

* * *

 **Gotham Bay**

Bruce got into his Bat Iron-man costume and activated the projector showing the "S" symbol instead of the usual bat signal. "Testing...testing, can you hear me, Alfred?" Batman asked through his radio.

"I can hear you loud and clear," Alfred said while sipping a drink.

"Tonight is the night," Batman said giddily.

* * *

 **Downtown Metropolis**

Lex saw the signal in Gotham on top of his helipad at Lex Corp. tower. He called up his goon leader. "The night is here," Lex said.

"Yeah, I know, it's dark," the lead goon replied.

"No, I mean, tonight kidnap Lois Lane," Lex clarified.

"Okay, fine, anyone else we need to kidnap tonight?" lead goon asked.

"That will be all," Lex said.

Lois Lane was all by herself in a shopping mall after hours. She was quickly ambushed by goons pretending to be janitors. "Aren't you one of Lex's security contractors I met in Africa?" Lois asked bluntly.

"Wow, Miss Lane, if I hadn't been ordered to already, I would have been forced to kidnap you now," lead goon replied.

Lead goon took Lois into a helicopter and landed on Lex Corp. tower. "You afraid?" lead goon asked Lois in the helicopter.

"Of Lex Luther? No, the guy's a squirt," Lois said unimpressed.

"Yeah, he is, but he's also rich, so I do his dirty work," lead goon agreed.

Lois was dropped off on the helipad. "Hello, Lois," Lex greeted.

"What do you want?" Lois asked not intimidated.

"I want to talk about triangles and circles," Lex began.

"What?" Lois asked confused.

"You see, everyone has been circling around Supergirl to get to her. I think that the shortest distance between two points is a line," Lex said.

"So?" Lois asked.

"So, to get to Supergirl, I just have to get to you," Lex said pleased with myself.

"You would have had better luck with her boyfriend, Jimmy," Lois said unimpressed.

"Who the hell is Jimmy?" Lex wondered.

"This isn't going to work," Lois told him.

"Well, that's disappointing. Still, you know too much, so off you go," Lex said pushing Lois off the edge.

Lois screamed as she fell off the building. A sudden blur caught her before she could hit the pavement. "Oh, thank you," Lois said appreciatively.

"How did he throw you off? You're bigger than he is," Kara said.

"I didn't expect it," Lois admitted.

"Really?" Kara said shaking her head. "If you had died, who would have paid half the rent?"

"I do more for you than just pay the rent!" Lois said angrily. "I got you your job or do you want to go back to Smallville and raise pigs?"

"Wow, it all comes out," Kara said shaking her head.

"Just deal with him," Lois said referring to Lex.

"Fine, whatever," Kara said launching herself towards the helipad.

"Boy, do we have problems up here!" Lex said cheerfully as Kara approached.

"Too bad neither of us are boys," Kara insulted.

"The problem of good and evil coexisting in this world," Lex clarified.

"I am going to break you," Kara promised.

"The problem is you, a goddess among men. If you are all-good you cannot be all-powerful and if you are all-powerful you cannot be all-good," Lex said as Kara landed.

"Who said anything about me being good?" Kara asked.

"Exactly, I am going to prove to the world what a fraud you are," Lex grinned.

"Yeah, well, you see, I don't give a shit," Kara said walking up to Lex. "Even if I am this tyrant you think I am. There's nothing you or anyone else can do about it."

"Ah, but you see, you're not all-powerful either, Kara Josephine Kent," Lex revealed.

Kara flinched upon hearing her hated middle name. "Good for you. You figured out my secret identity. You've just signed your own death warrant."

"Just a moment," Lex said nervously as Kara advanced on him.

"What now?" Kara asked impatiently.

"I have something very valuable of yours you might want to consider," Lex said stalling.

"Spit it out," Kara said annoyed.

"I have your mother," he said and then dropped a dozen photographs on the floor showing her being kidnapped.

Kara looked over the photographs and verified they were authentic. "Well, played," Kara muttered. "What do you want?"

"Over there, across the bay, is the Bat. You will fight him to the death and when you win, you will bring his head to me," Lex said.

"You want it in a bag or a basket?" Kara asked.

"Either way," Lex said indifferently.

"So, after I kill him, what stops me from killing you next?" Kara asked.

"I haven't honestly thought that out, yet. We'll come to that bridge when we come to it," Lex replied.

"How did you know he would be around this very night?" Kara wondered.

"He has access to my files and of course I have access to his computer including his daily journal," Lex said. "He is a disturbed individual and that's coming from me."

"So, I figure you're going to give me a time limit or something?" Kara asked bored.

"Yes, one hour, starting five minutes ago," Lex grinned.

Kara sighed. "After this is over, I'm sending mother to Greenland," she muttered.

Kara flew off towards Gotham.

* * *

Diana got around to reading her email and found one from Bruce Wayne. "How did he get my email?" she wondered.

She opened the email and looked over the attachments. One video had a teenager in a liquor store. In a flash, entire shelves of booze were gone and the teenager disappeared as well. Another video was footage from a submarine at a wrecked ship. The video zoomed in and saw what appeared to be a man with a trident. The man was visibly humping a large fish.

"Wha...tha...fuuk?" the man said underwater as he saw the camera. He immediately used his trident to destroy the camera ending the video.

The last video showed a man without limbs or the lower half of his body strapped to a medical table. A weird looking black square of energy hit him and started creating metallic limbs on his body. "Wait...operating system is...windows." the newly created Cyborg said robotically. "Nooooo!" he screamed.

Diana had to shut off the video. It was too horrible to imagine. "I'm taking the next flight out of here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Gotham Bay**

Batman waited in the rain for Supergirl to show up. He stood there for hours just waiting around with a Supergirl signal in the sky. She finally came floating above him. She landed dramatically a short distance away from him. "I got the hint," she said referring to the signal.

"Do you know how long you have kept me waiting?" Batman asked agitated.

"Really? How long would you have waited? Would you have shown up every night? What would you have done if I never showed up?" Kara mocked.

Batman simply stared at her. "Look, you have to listen to me. Lex has...," Kara began and was suddenly hit by intense sound waves. Her foot had triggered a trap. She could hear all too well the singing of Taylor Swift on incredibly high volume.

"How could you? You monster!" Kara cried out as the sound waves hit her.

Batman merely smirked and nodded his head. Kara took a sewer seal, broke it in half, and flung both pieces at the sound wave producers destroying them. Kara then walked forward annoyed. "You don't understand. There is no time," she said as the two marched towards one another.

"I UNDERSTAND!" Batman said an inch away from her.

Kara pushed Batman to the chest so that he skidded along the pavement ripping it up as he did. "Such an asshole," Kara muttered.

Batman groaned like the old man that he was as he got back to his feet. Kara took another step and suddenly faced four mounted machine guns. They all fired at once at her. Kara braced herself for the barrage as machine gun fire hit her from all angles. She flew up into the air but the machine guns tilted up at her and continued to fire. Kara then blasted the four guns with her heat vision.

A pissed-off Kara approached Batman and punched him through an abandoned building. He went through the building and then through the roof. Kara met him in the air and slammed him back down onto the rooftop destroying his signal projector. Batman groaned as he got back up to face another assault.

"Stay down, you idiot! If I wanted to, I could have killed you already," Kara said walked confidently towards Batman.

As she did, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach and weakened. She looked down and saw glowing green fragments in her suit. She realized with apprehension that there were Kryptonite bullets in those gun turrets. "That bastard," she realized.

Batman let loose a smoke grenade concealing his whereabouts. Kara simply used her X-ray vision to see through the smoke. "You can't hide from me," she said annoyed.

She fired at him with her heat vision but it went right through him. "What the...," she wondered.

The real Batman came up close to her and attached a grenade to her chest. The fake Batman disappeared, it had been a projection. The grenade stuck to Kara's breasts with an adhesive. It exploded throwing green particles everywhere. Kara immediately started coughing as Kryptonite got into her lungs.

"Breathe it in. That's fear," Batman said victoriously as Kara struggled to breathe.

"You're not brave. Only men are brave," Batman added.

"That's sexist," Kara said angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that," Batman backtracked.

Kara went for a punch that Batman easily blocked. Stunned, Kara tried some more punches which were all blocked. Batman went on the offensive giving her a "Falcon Punch" to the gut, a throat punch, and then a kick that sent her to the floor. Batman then jumped on top of her causing the floor to collapse from the weight. Batman then gave her a few good kicks as she lay on the floor. He placed his foot on her face and twisted. Kara kicked him away and got back up but faced heavy punches from Batman to the body and head. Batman slammed her against the wall collapsing it. A dazed Kara stumbled into a bathroom. Batman took hold of Kara and sent her face first into a toilet breaking it. Batman then took the devastated Kara back up to face a mirror.

"Look at yourself. Clean yourself up," Batman said and then forced her face into the mirror shattering it. Batman then went for a kick to the head, but Kara blocked this time. With renewed strength, she sent Batman flying through a wall.

Batman groaned as he got back to his feet. Kara's face and hair were a mess, but she was regaining her strength back. She charged forward breaking the wall completely. "My strength has returned, asshole," she said.

"Is that so?" Batman asked. He took a hold of her and slammed her against the wall and started punching her to the face. Eventually, with each punch, her face became harder and harder for Batman to punch.

Kara smirked as Batman withdrew his injured armored hand. "You look scared," Kara noted.

"No I'm not," Batman refuted as he backed away.

"Then why keep your distance?" Kara asked angrily and slammed Batman to the ground collapsing the floor.

The two hit the ground with Kara on top. Batman took another grenade to throw at her. Kara fought Batman over the grenade. "It will kill us both if you pull the pin," she said.

"Fuck you!" Batman said pulling the pin.

The explosion caused the building to shake and poured green gas everywhere. Batman's armor was wrecked and half his helmet was destroyed. Kara's uniform was torn in some areas, and she was coughing hard. Batman took off his helmet and quickly put on his cowl. He then released his armor to the floor revealing his traditional Batman suit. His gloves were fitted with glowing green Kryptonite on the knuckles.

Kara got to her feet weakened and exhausted from the fight. Batman smirked as he approached. "So, you don't wear a bra under that suit after all."

Kara looked down and realized her suit was torn in some embarrassing areas. "Tell me, did you give yourself extra protection?" she asked.

"Protection?" Batman wondered.

Kara kicked Batman to the crotch hard causing him to cry out. Batman fell to the ground in pain and humiliation. Kara clapped her hands victoriously. Batman took out his projectile gun and fired above Kara. She looked behind where he was shooting but was suddenly kicked by Batman rising up towards her. Batman then punched her across the room. Kara angrily aimed her heat vision at Batman, but her eyes were too weak. Batman threw a batarang at her tying her arms up. Unable to move, Kara was at Batman's mercy as he punched her to the midsection and face. Kara managed to snap the rope around her but was quickly hit by a TASER weapon zapping her. Batman then took a hold of her and body slammed her to the ground.

He lifted the defeated Kara above his head to throw her down to the floor level. "Time to get back to the kitchen," he said as he threw her over the ledge. Kara hit the ground with a thud. Batman gracefully glided down to the ground.

"I have to destroy you to save the world. You're too dangerous to be left alive unchecked," Batman told her.

"There are others like me," Kara revealed referring to the meta-humans.

"I'll kill them too," Batman replied.

"You really are a psycho," she muttered.

Batman readied his spear that was conveniently placed at the bottom floor of the complex. "I have to end you before you spawn more of your kind."

"What?" Kara asked still dazed and confused.

Batman placed his boot on Kara's throat and placed the glowing Kryptonite spear at her chest. "Wait...if you let me live...I'll sleep with you," she offered.

"You really are a whore," Batman shook his head.

"Save Martha!" Kara gasped as Batman was about to spear her through.

Batman hesitated. "Why did you say that name?" he demanded.

Kara could barely breathe and couldn't speak. "Why did you say that name!?" Batman shouted at her.

Lois suddenly intervened between them. "It's her mother's name," Lois clarified.

"You mean her space-mother or adopted mother?" Batman asked her.

"Her human adopted mother," Lois said.

Batman shrugged and readied his spear. "Don't you care that our mothers have the same name?" Kara asked.

"No, should I?" Batman asked unimpressed.

"You cold-hearted BASTARD!" Kara shouted at him.

"That's my cue," Batman said as he struck Kara with the spear. Lois nudged Batman hard so that he missed a vital area. The spear cut through Kara's suit revealing more of her torso.

"I'll replace your car," Kara said finally.

"On a reporter's salary? Get real," Batman replied.

"I'll steal the money from some foreign nation," Kara explained.

Batman hesitated but then withdrew his spear from Kara. "Thank God," Lois said helping Kara back to her feet.

Kara was bleeding at the lip, bruised to the face, and her suit was torn all over. Batman had his own injuries, but they were covered up by his suit. "You're not going to throw away the spear?" Lois asked shocked.

"No, I'm not an idiot. She could attack me again," he said as if it were obvious.

"You started this fight," Kara accused.

"I was minding my own business when you dropped in," Batman said defensively.

"You provoked me to come," Kara said outraged.

"Not to interrupt but there is a powerful energy surge coming from the Kryptonian ship in Metropolis. Just an FYI," Alfred interjected.

"Lex is up to something," Batman said using his detective skills.

"Lex wanted your life for my mother's life. He will have her killed in ten minutes if we don't stop him," Kara said becoming emotional.

"So, stop him," Batman said obviously.

"I don't know where they've taken her," Kara said frustrated.

"Even with X-ray vision?" Batman questioned.

"I would have to X-ray the entire city. You know how long that would take?" Kara argued.

"Whatever, I know where she is," Batman said taking out a cell phone. "I placed a tracking device on Lex's goon leader. He will lead you right to your mom," Batman said giving it to her.

"Why not have Supergirl go to the Kryptonian ship and have you save her mother?" Lois asked.

"I don't trust this psycho with my mother," Kara spat.

"Whatever Lex is cooking inside that ship, I am betting it's Kryptonian. I will use this spear to kill it," Batman said.

"Is killing the answer to everything?" Lois asked Batman.

Batman smirked. "Only I have the software expertise to slice into Lex's computer. This 'dumb as a rock' blonde isn't going to be able to do it."

Kara readied herself to fly away. "I'll kill you next time we meet, bat-freak." She then launched herself into the air and sped away.

"She's got spunk," Batman smiled.

* * *

Kara went super-sonic and X-rayed the warehouse. She quickly found her mother held hostage. She flew into the warehouse taking the goon leader by surprise. He turned on his flamethrower but Kara blew wind at him causing the flames to engulf his body. Kara didn't bother using her freeze breath to put him out.

Kara then quickly untied her mother. "I'll be right back," she promised.

Within seconds, Kara punched each of the men in the other room knocking them all out. She then returned to her mother. "Your clothes are a little revealing," she chided.

"It's not my fault, mom. I got into a fight," she explained.

"With whom?" her mother wondered.

"I'm going to get you someplace safe," Kara told her.

* * *

Lex watched his timer with anticipation. The Batwing flew over to the Kryptonian ship and fired missiles into its hull blasting a hole through it. Lex barely kept his footing as explosions went through the ship. Batman went down into the hole placing his Batwing in Alfred's hands. Batman then went through the ship's corridors looking for someone to kill.

Finally, Batman encountered Lex. "I wasn't expecting to see you here," he said nervously. "Obviously, Supergirl failed to kill you. That means poor Martha is going to die."

"I don't give a shit," Batman replied getting closer to Lex.

"Seriously?" Kara said through the radio.

"I mean...I was trying to intimidate him," Batman said to the radio. He then turned to Lex. "You've lost."

"If you won't kill god then the devil will do it," Lex stuttered.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Batman asked losing patience.

"I mixed the DNA of Zod and myself to create an abomination designed solely for the purpose of destroying Supergirl," Lex said with a crazed expression.

"That sounds really bizarre. I am going to name it Bizarro," Batman said.

"No, you see, it is doomsday," Lex corrected.

"I like Bizarro better," Batman insisted.

"You don't understand. My creation brings doom," Lex argued.

"But it's night, how can it be doomsday if its night," Batman replied.

"You're just trying to confuse me with your interrogative mind. I know you're tricks. You can't fool me," Lex said.

"You're a freak. Now, get out of the way," Batman said taking his spear.

"Is that a Kryptonite spear?" Lex asked fearfully. "I can't let you do this."

Batman quickly hit Lex with a TASER zapping him. Lex shuttered and fell to the floor. "I have finally found a worthy adversary to kill," Batman said pleased.

The monster in its embryonic sack roared. "No one brings doom...but me!" Batman said sending the spear into the monster. The monster roared in pain but could not escape Batman's spear. Kara suddenly appeared inside the Kryptonian ship. She fired on the Kryptonian equipment with her heat vision frying everything. Lex screamed like a little girl as the monster and laboratory went up in flames.

"Well, that takes care of that," Kara said pleased. "Now, I am going to fly MY ship back to the Arctic."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," the Kryptonian computer said.

"Why the hell not?" Kara asked frustrated.

"I think you know as well as I," the computer said.

"What are you talking about?" Kara demanded.

"The mission is too important to allow you to jeopardize it," the computer replied.

"What mission?" Kara asked confused.

"My mission is to collect all knowledge in the universe. Lex Luther has been very helpful to me," the computer said.

Lex smiled. "It's not over yet."

A humanoid cyborg with three glowing circles on its skull approached them. "I call him...Brainiac," Lex said excitedly.

"Shut up, Lex. You don't get to name anything anymore," Batman said.

"I find the name quite fitting, Mr. Wayne," Brainiac said amused.

Batman sighed. "Now I have to kill you and Lex."

"The Dark Knight never kills," Brainiac replied.

"Better update your files," Batman corrected.

"Look, maybe no one needs to die tonight. Brainiac: what do want?" Kara asked diplomatically.

"I want to acquire all information available on this planet and then destroy it," Brainiac said simply.

"Wait...you said, you wanted this knowledge to increase planetary security from an alien invasion," Lex said distressed.

"I lied," Brainiac said simply.

"I'm not detecting any radioactive Kryptonian on him," Alfred said through Batman's ear piece. Kara also heard the same thing.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Kara smirked. She engaged Brainiac and the two disappeared into the sky. Batman frowned as he was left out of the action. "You still going to kill me?" Lex asked fearfully.

"No...I haven't branded you yet," Batman said and then knocked him out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara and Brainiac battled in the air until both of them landed in Heroes Park. Kara got back to her feet from the impact. "I have memorized every name so this memorial is no longer necessary," Brainiac said.

He used his laser eyes to blast away at the memorial wall. "Dick move," Kara said punching at Brainiac. It blocked her and threw her into the statue blasting it apart. Kara ended up in a skyscraper a few blocks away. Brainiac then flew over to Lex Corp. tower.

Apache helicopters immediately came to the scene and targeted Brainiac. The helicopter pilots placed their sights on Brainiac. "America," the pilot said as he fired.

Missiles and 50 caliber machine gun fire hit Brainianc all at once. As the smoke cleared, Brainiac remained protected by Kryptonian armor. The helicopters then turned against each other on their own. "I have lost control," the pilots said as their weapons engaged. The helicopters fired on each other destroying themselves.

"Like a bitch," Brainiac smiled a robotic grin.

It was suddenly hit from below sending it high into the atmosphere. Kara continued to punch Brainiac higher and higher until they were almost in space. "Just a little more, and I will punch him into the sun," Kara said to herself.

* * *

 **Washington DC**

National Security Adviser Swanwick looked on a computer screen showing Supergirl and Brainiac moving higher into the atmosphere. "She's sending it into outer space," he realized.

"Nuke it," the President said on the phone.

"Mr. President, Supergirl is also up there," Swanwick pointed out.

"Did I stutter?" the President replied.

* * *

 **Metropolis**

Kara was just about to send Brainiac into space when an ICBM flew straight for them. "No, this will ruin everything," she said alarmed.

Brainiac stared at the nuke and forced it to separate into smaller individual missiles. "Even with your great speed."

Kara watched in alarm as the nuclear missiles spread out and headed towards American cities. Partial to Metropolis, Kara raced towards the nuke headed there.

Batman was in his Batwing when the nukes fell towards the Earth. He reached for his utility belt and activated an electronic device. "Initiate missile defense shield," he ordered Alfred.

"Coming right up," Alfred said.

Wayne satellites became active and targeted the individual missiles. Laser beams hit each one of the nukes destroying them before they could reach their targets. Kara was unaware of the missile defense shield. She forced the missile headed towards Metropolis upwards and then it exploded into the upper atmosphere. Kara was dazed by the blast and floated in space.

Brainiac landed on an island between Metropolis and Gotham. Batman, in his Batwing, engaged it with machine gun fire. The bullets bounced off Braniac's shell. The Batwing flew off course as Brainiac took control of it. Batman initiated auto-destruct sequence and jettisoned the Batwing. Batman parachuted down to the ground as the Batwing exploded in the air.

"Mr. Wayne, your weakness is a reliance on technology," Brainiac said amused. "I have all the powers of a Kryptonian without the biological weaknesses. My capacity for knowledge is unlimited as well as my ability to adapt."

"Good for you," Batman said irritably.

"You cannot escape the speed of light. This is the end for you, Son of Gotham," Brainiac said coldly. He aimed at Batman and fired laser beams from his eyes.

Batman held up his arms to brace for impact when a figure got in the way. Batman opened his eyes and saw an Amazon Princess before him. Her shield was red hot from blocking the blast, her sword was ready, her armor was tight against her sexy body, and her hair was long and wild.

"I lived without technology for thousands of years. I can handle you," Wonder Woman said confidently. She put her bracelets together sending a shock wave against Brainiac. The impact tossed Brainiac to the ground. Kara then swooped in and punched Brainiac into large oil drums creating a huge fireball. The entire oil plant went up in flames.

Kara dropped down next to the other two. "Was that really necessary?" Batman asked referring to the large oil explosion.

"I just got nuked. Shut the fuck up," Kara said agitated.

Batman smiled at her feistiness and the fact her uniform only covered one boob now. Brainiac calmly walked out of the flames towards them. "This thing controls other machines," Diana noted.

"It comes from another world, my world," Kara replied.

"I've killed things from other worlds," Diana said confidently.

"Is she with you?" Kara asked Batman.

"I thought she was with you," Batman said clueless.

"Dick! We have been going to parties, museums, and exchanging emails for the last few days," Diana said annoyed at Batman.

"You're not supposed to reveal my secret identity," Batman chided.

"I already know," Kara said.

"She doesn't know that," Batman pointed out.

Diana rolled her eyes. "How do we kill it?" she asked.

"I suggest...hitting it really really hard," Batman said.

"You really have nothing to contribute do you?" Kara mocked.

"I just saved the world with my missile defense gadget," Batman reminded her.

Brainiac fired another laser burst towards the three of them. Batman took cover while Diana used her shield. Kara and Brainiac fired at the same time, their respective beams meeting in the center. Kara increased her efforts in her eyes but was overtaken by Brainiac.

"Noob," Braniac smiled.

Diana attacked with her sword but it broke upon impact on his metal chest. "Really?" Brainiac asked her. He punched her to the face sending her across the island. Batman watched as the two female titans battled against the cyborg.

"How did it come to this?" Batman wondered.

Brainiac towered over a fallen Diana. "I must compliment the Greeks for their philosophy. Unfortunately for you all of them were men."

"Without men, we were free from war and oppression," Diana shot back.

"I will grant the same freedom," Brainiac replied.

Kara suddenly struck Brainiac to his robotic face. Her uniform was so torn up that it resembled a bikini with one boob exposed. Brainiac took hold of Kara and kept her still. "I require nude photos of both of you. This knowledge is non-negotiable."

"Sexist: why don't you ask for Batman's nudes?" Kara criticized.

"Mr. Wayne's nudes are already on the Internet," Brainiac explained.

Kara and Diana gave each other looks. Brainiac suddenly let Kara go and fell to his knees. A half-human, half-cyborg black man approached. His right arm featured a laser cannon. "There's only room for one cyborg in this town," he said and blasted Brainiac.

Brainiac suffered a virus attack from Cyborg and couldn't respond. "Get him in the water," Batman said through Cyborg's communications.

"Tracking," Cyborg agreed.

Brainiac cleared the virus in his system and confronted Cyborg. "I will assimilate you."

A red blur hit Brainiac several times distracting him. The Flash then disengaged allowing a large green fist to slam into Brainiac. The cyborg was tossed into the water from the impact. Flash then appeared next to Batman.

"You think this will work?" Batman asked him.

"If it doesn't...I'll simply go back in time, and we can try again," Flash replied.

"Kind of takes the tension out of things," Batman said disappointed.

"Remember, Lois is the key," Flash reminded him.

"The key to what? She's useless," Batman doubted. "And I thought it was Jimmy."

"Who is Jimmy?" Flash wondered.

Green Lantern landed on the island and stared out to sea wondering if Brainiac would come back up. Suddenly, there was a depth charge explosion that sent water high into the air and showered the whole island. A figure in black appeared with Braniac's head mounted on his trident.

"Is this trash yours?" he asked.

"The legendary Aquaman," Diana expressed.

"It's Aqua King, bitch," Aquaman said irritably.

"I thought you were blond and wore an orange suit," Flash wondered.

"That was the previous King of Atlantis, but I kicked his ass. Now, I'm King," Aquaman explained.

"Sounds legit," Flash agreed.

Kara flew down and impacted the ground loudly. "Who is this? Do I have to kick his ass, too?" Kara asked.

"Ha! You've lost every fight this night," Batman mocked.

"Laugh it up, I can kill you with my heat vision from a mile away," she said angrily.

Brainiac's eyes suddenly glowed on top of Aquaman's trident. It fired on Kara slicing through her exposed breast and out the other side. Kara gave the robot head a shocked look and then fell to the ground. A green bubble appeared around Brainaic's head. It fired again but couldn't get past the green energy field. Green Lantern suspended Brainiac's head and gradually disintegrated it.

"That's your bad, man," Cyborg accused Aquaman.

"I don't have to answer to you. Screw you guys, I'm going home," Aquaman said and then went back into the sea.

"Go back in time and fix this," Batman demanded of Flash.

"You see, I would, but it takes a lot of energy. I'm not really up to it right now," Flash said apologetically.

The remaining Justice League members stood over Kara's dead body. "We must preserve her secret identity. For Martha's sake," Batman said.

"Yes," Diana agreed.

"So, we need to find a blond woman that fits her height," Batman said.

"I can find one in a flash," Flash smiled.

"No, you're not going to kill a random blond," Diana said horrified.

"What do you care?" Batman asked.

"I have to defend womankind," Diana said.

"Yeah, because women weren't being killed in wars over the last hundred years," Batman mocked.

"I don't have to answer to you," Diana said angrily.

"I can make a replica of her with my ring but it will be green," Green Lantern said helpfully.

"That isn't going to work," Cyborg disagreed.

"Why not make Diana's hair blond and have her sedated in the coffin?" Flash suggested.

"I like it. I have the very thing," Batman said.

"No, you can't just change my hair color and think people are going to buy it. Just claim she was vaporized and have an empty coffin," Diana said obviously.

Cyborg took out a device that created a hologram projection of Supergirl. "We will use this," he said.

"Good idea," Flash complimented.

The remaining Justice League members then departed leaving Kara's body on the island for the Feds to find.

* * *

 **Downtown, Metropolis**

Lex Luther looked out the windows of his office on top of Lex Corp. tower. In the distance, he could see the flames of the battle between the Justice League and Brainiac. Suddenly, the lights went out and his guards outside his office cried out in pain as they were subdued.

Batman then appeared before Lex Luther. "They haven't taken you to jail?" Batman wondered.

"Silly, they never take billionaires to jail, not even for killing people," Lex smiled.

"I know, right," Batman said knowingly.

"Why are you here?" Lex asked nervously.

Batman said nothing. He merely took out a pole with a bat symbol on the end. It glowed red. "If you put that away, I'll tell you what you want to know," Lex offered.

"I already know everything," Batman said confidently.

"Not this you don't," Lex said confidently.

"What?" Batman asked annoyed and put down his pole.

"When Brainiac became loose, I made some calls," Lex said anxiously.

"To whom?" Batman wondered unimpressed.

"I used the Kryptonian ship to send a distress signal to another galaxy. Darkseid is coming," Lex said excitedly.

Batman simply stared at Lex. "So, you still going to brand me?" Lex asked fearfully.

"No, I am not going to use this to brand you. I'll wait until they eventually send you to jail, when your billions are gone, and you're nothing," Batman said.

"Thank you, thank you!" Lex said appreciatively.

"I am going to be shoving this up your ass though," Batman clarified and advanced on Lex.

Lex gave a shriek but no one could hear him.

* * *

 **Smallville, Kansas**

A funeral was held in Smallville, Kansas. Lois and Jimmy were both present to give Martha comfort. "She was very hawt," Mrs. Kent," Jimmy said sympathetically.

"I know, Jimmy," Martha said sadly.

Bruce and Diana stood off to the side. "I'm surprised you came. The other day, you were trying to kill her, because she was a threat to humanity," Diana said.

"Kryptonians aren't a challenge for me anymore. There's someone bigger and more powerful coming. I can feel it. When he arrives, I am going to kill him," Bruce smiled in anticipation.

"In the meantime, you can try to kill me," Diana said flirtatiously.

Bruce nodded amused by the challenge. "You owe me five hundred bucks," Diana said seriously.

"For what?" Bruce questioned.

"I had to get off my flight to save your ass. I'm not going to get a refund from the airline," Diana said.

"I had the situation under control," Bruce said dismissively.

"Was that before or after you were nearly vaporized by Brainiac?" Diana asked.

"After...," Bruce muttered.

"Just give it up," Diana pressed.

"Are you that poor?" Bruce asked condescendingly.

"Sorry, I'm not a billionaire like you," Diana said.

"You've been alive for five thousand years, and you're telling me you haven't been able to acquire riches beyond imagination?" Bruce asked.

"I spent it," Diana said embarrassed.

"This is why I never got married," Bruce muttered.

"Stop being such a Scrooge," Diana chided.

Bruce handed Diana a bunch of wadded up one-hundred dollar bills from his pocket. "I am going to need something in return though."

Diana sighed. "Men."

The coffin was placed in the hole and each person threw dirt on the casket as they passed by. Martha, Lois, Jimmy, Bruce, and Diana stood over the grave. There was a distinct pounding inside the casket. "Let me out!" it said.

"Did you hear something?" Lois asked.

"No," Bruce shook his head.

Everyone else shook their head and then walked away from the grave.

* * *

 **In a Galaxy Far Far Away...**

A shade came before the Lord of Darkness' throne to report his travels. "There is a planet of unprecedented beauty and seven billion potential slaves for his Lordship. They pose no challenge except that they are under the protection of a Kryptonian," the shade said.

"Kryptonians are no threat," the Dark Lord replied.

"The system has a yellow son, my Lord," the shade said.

The Dark Lord was stirred by this. "Go on."

"My Lord, the key to defeating the Kryptonian is Jimmy," the shade revealed.

The Dark Lord stared at his shade with demonic red eyes, his large muscles tensed up, and his face was contorted in confusion. "Who the fuck is Jimmy?"


End file.
